Battle In The Minds
by Determined Artist
Summary: While Dendy's body's being controlled by Fink through a belt that Professor Venomous bulit, K.O have to bring his friend back , however T.K.O believes that Dendy couldn't be.


K.O jumped behind some creates, voiding an energy beam.

"Come out and fight me hero?" Dendy, sporting a with a blue gem belt on the middle of her stomach and a turbo style, said in an angered tone as she looked around, furrowed brows and eyes searching.

 _The Kappaling's out of character moments where totally out of character? Yes, however in her mind revealed the truth. The young Kappa was tied up with pink strings-motionless, hanging from a ceiling. At_ _the same time, Fink who stood on the floor in front of her wasn't. Seeing through her host's eyes as she made her attack the creates._

 _"Now boss's mind control belt is on that stupid Kappa hero, I could destroy K.O and his friends once and for all!" Fink stated to herself._

Meanwhile, K.O with his back to a stack of creates mentality demand to himself. "Think K.O? Think?" As the sounds of creates being destroyed went off in the background.

 _"Stop being a big baby, attack her K.O?"_ T.K.O's voice popped up in angered tone, however K.O frowned upon the idea.

"B-b-but T.K.O, Dendy's our friend." All he wanted to do was to save Dendy from Professor Venomous , but found himself in battle where would have to fight said friend that he was trying to save. In simple words it was unfair.

" _AGH, WOULD YOU GIVE IT UP_! Listen K.O she's a lost cause?"

"Maybe I could reach her. Enid reached me when you took control the first ti-"

"There you are." Fink's voice popped up.

K.O looked up to see Dendy standing on the top of the create he had his back against. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran out of there.

"You're not getting away from me!" Fink said as she jumped down and right after chased down K.O.

The hero kept up the pace until he reached a corner. He turned. Dendy was about lunge another punch, but K.O begged as he closed his eyes, and shook, expecting the mind controlled Kappa to hit. "Dendy Stop! It's me K.O!"

However nothing happen. When opened his eyes he found Dendy with an angered-yet perplexed face and a shaky fist.

Back inside Dendy's mind, the young Kappa soon stir as her name popped up. After finding herself in the pink string, Dendy soon saw Fink before she moved her vision to the eyeballs shaped T.V screen and saw K.O's begging expression. The Kappa thought for a moment. Deducing that the villain must been using her body to hurting her friend, she squirmed a bit before breaking free. The heroine then crept up to Fink as the mouse was about to punch.

The Kappa locked her arms with Fink's. "Argh, wha, how did you get free!" Fink questioned with widen eyes.

"K.O woke me."

"Rrrrr! I won;t let you get away that easy!"

As Fink struggled, out in the real world, a hopeful K.O spoke up "It's working."

" _Huh_?" T.K.O uttered raising and eyebrow.

Both saw Dendy holding her head, like she had a bad headache.

As the boys waited, in her mind, Dendy fell to the ground.

"Uff."

Fink stood in front of her. Soon something came from behind. She saw the strings returning, wrapping around her body.

"No, let me go!" She said as she struggled to break free . The strings soon put her back to the same place she was, only this time she was wake to see what was going on.

"Now watch, as I kill your friend with your own hands."

Just then Dendy's belt flashed.

T.K.O, noticing this thought for a for moment, before K.O switched with T.K.O.

Fiink soon made Dendy unleashed an enrgey punch.

K.O's turbonic side unleashed a purple energy wave, with his hand, at Dendy's. The two attacks hit each other before turning into gust of smoke.

"Hahaha, it's about time." Turbo K.O said with joy in his voice as the smoke dissipated. He soon stared down Dendy and the Kappa did the same.

Soon Turbo charged child throw a create at Dendy. The Kappa destroyed it with a kick. She then jumped on to the side of a wall and using it as a take off point, Dendy jumped off fast, shifting her body to where a foot stood out in front.

T.K.O didn't have time to avoid; the attack send him flying back and landing in a stack of creates, shattering them, and causing splinters to scattered.

The two fought a bit more until T.K.O tripped Fink to the ground and held her down by her arms. He held up a shaky fist. "Let me... do it!" He said as he broke away from K.O control.

Just as he send his punch, the mouse kicked T.K.O in the guy's weak spot.

T.K.O's eyes widen and he held his breath, before his face scrounged up and yelled in pain.

 _"Huh? What's going on?"_ K.O asked.

However Turdo K.O didn't replied instead took a few steps back, kneeling, holding on to the spot, cringing,before throwing something to the ground.

A crash was heard right before Dendy woke up, she slowly got up. The Kappa spotted T.K.O glaring at her.

"Thank you T.K.O for your asistance. I could not have gotten free without your quick thinking."

 _"What_?" K.O asked in shock.

"Finally, someone understand my greatness." The turbonic child said with arms crossed and wearing a prideful grin.

" _What_ _happen_? _T.K.O_?"

Turbo charged child looked down and his brother saw machine parts lying in front of his knees

 _"Oh. Opps, sorry T.K.O, I shouldn't have doubted you. You've came through for us. Well I guess it's time for me to switch back."_

Just as K.O said that his brother switches him, leaving him baffled at first. However, it soon became apparent what happen while T.K.O was in charge and why he bailed fast without hesitation.

"Ow."

"Sorry K.O my kicks are quite strong, though I never thought of my body being over taken by somebody."

"It's okay Dendy, I forgive you." K.O kind of lied with a smile. He still hurt in the that area, but was ignoring it, just glad to have his friend back and safe. "Oh? And I'll tell T.K.O you said sorry too."

 _Inside K.O's_ _mind Turbo K.O's rolled_ _his eyes._

"Good." The Kappa soon struggled to get up, but landed back down.

He stood up rushed to his friend's side. "Dendy" He uttered.

"I 'm fine K.O," Dendy reasured. "though it appears that Fink took a tad more out of me then I had expected."

"No worries, you could just lean on me." He offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Fink didn't hurt me that bad."

"Okay."

K.O knelt beside Dendy as she then put around his neck and his back.

The hero then lifted the Kappa up and both head out with smiles.

 _Back in K.O's_ _mind, T.K.O_ _also had small smile._


End file.
